infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aora
Summary The home of the Jumpers, where their people originated from and from which their culture developed. Their history is the longest compared to all other worlds, literally stretching back eons with only a fraction being recorded as written word. It's age leads some scholars to believe that HomeWorld was the beginning point of all life, the other worlds developing on the brink of its dimensions, unable to inhabit the same plane with it as they created their own folds in time and space. Capital The capital city of HomeWorld is known as 'Athens', and is one of the last remaining ancient, original settlements of the Jumpers. It is cut into three different sections, or 'rings'. The outside ring is where common Jumpers dwell, and is the most diverse and largest of them. Homes range from simple one story, three room dwellings to completely wacky and strange designs that shift and change as the day progresses. Usually busy, most shops and service providers set up shop here in the west part of the ring, or the 'market district'. The middle ring is where what is considered the 'noble' Jumpers live, usually those born into a high lineage or who manage important duties. Here the homes are far more grand and hold a similar theme, being made from smooth white marble, gracefully shaped pillars supporting their roofs and streets paved in flat black stone that is well known for remaining cool to the touch during the day and releasing gentle heat in the chilly nights. At the very center of Athens lies the palace of the royal family. Not necessarily 'at the center', as the palace resides many feet into the air, sitting high upon the sky as it overlooks the city and far beyond into the horizon. The palace, and a large portion of earth under it, is placed so by a strong magic weaved together long ago that still holds to the present day. Protecting the palace is an invisible, but unbreakable, shield of magic that protects it from foreign powers. Those without granted access are not able to Jump inside its walls, or even near it. Roads, created from the same black stone found in the second ring, lead up to the palace with clearance to the public to explore the lower levels of the grand structure, the higher levels reserved for living quarters and official business. The building itself is composed of exactly seven floors, each holding many rooms and build so as to feel very 'open', allowing in natural light and built from the same marble that never fades from its vibrant brightness. At the very top of the structure is the exact location of the royal quarters. Races 'Jumpers' The people able to move between worlds. They range in appearance, but not very much. Some have strange hair colors (such as bright red, blue, yellow, and so on) and strange eye colors, and seem to barely age at all. It is rare to find an elder Jumper, but those who are around are highly valued for their wisdom.